


Dear Theodosia (Mabifica version)

by JulSo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulSo/pseuds/JulSo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I liked the Dipifica version so much, i decided to try it out with another pairing. This also has their first Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Theodosia (Mabifica version)

It’s been four years. Dipper and Mabel have grown up and are now well into their teenagehood.

A lot of things have changed. Except maybe the Twins themselves.

Mabel was still a hyperactive optimist and Dipper was still the bookish geek who kept to himself.

A few of their friends in Gravity Falls, however, had changed a bit, none-more-so then Pacifica Northwest.

She made a complete turnaround when her father had declared bankruptcy. She was kinder to the townsfolk for one thing. Hell, Soos gave her a job at the Mystery Shack where she worked with Melody and Wendy, when she came back from College during breaks.

And when the Twins came back for summer, she’d spend as much time as she could at the Mystery Shack, even having a few sleep overs.

Dipper always noticed that Pacifica behaved differently around Mabel then she did with him. He couldn’t help but think that there might be something going on with them.

Both the girls found another connection when Mabel discovered Pacifica loved musical theatre. Wicked was a particular favourite of hers.

This gave Mabel and idea.

One day, Mabel was typing away at her laptop, tongue in-between her lips. Just as she finished typing, Pacifica walked in, looking at her phone. 

"OK Mabel, what was so important that you needed to show me? Has Dipper got his foot stuck in the floorboards again?"

"Even better, I downloaded the complete soundtrack to that song we heard the other day"

“What, Hamilton?”

“Yeah”

"So, you called me here to listen to 2 hours’ worth of songs?"

Mabel nodded her head, smiling with her mouth open.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at this and planted herself on her bed.

Mabel came over, squeeing a little as she sat next to her. 

She gave the earphone to Pacifica and hit play.

They sat there for nearly an hour, listening this great music. Both of them seemed to be mouthing the words and sometimes even singing out loud with some of the more epic songs.   
About an hour in, they got to a song called Dear Theodosia and they both sat there completely still, listening to this relaxing music.

My Father Wasn’t around

Both of them were clearly relaxed from this song. Mabel looked at Pacifica, smiling a little. She was so pretty, it reminded Mabel of one of those Renaissance paintings. Prettier then the Mona Lisa.

You will come of age with our young Nation.

Mabel started staring. Pacifica, noticing this looked over at her and the look Mabel gave her was hypnotising. Pacifica felt a sudden mood come over her and it was clear that Mabel felt the same.

They start to lean in.

You’ll blow us all away

They lean in closer to each other, their noses almost touching.

Someday, someday.

Finally, their lips lock kiss. 

Yeah, you’ll blow us all away, Someday, Someday

The song ends. But they still continue kissing each other.

Then, after about a minute of making out, someone enters the room and they freeze in position, their eyes widened in shock

It was Dipper. He was looking at his phone as he entered.

"Hey Mabel have you..."

He looks up. He sees Mabel and Pacifica kissing. They are still frozen in position, Pacifica’s eyes widened in shock and anger

"I'll come back later" Dipper says, as he leaves, walking backwards out of the room

Mabel and Pacifica detach awkwardly. Pacifica tucks her hair behind her ear as she blushes.

Then Dipper re enters, opening the door a jar.

“Oh, and I just wanted to say, it’s about fucking time”

He closes the door, leaving an even more embarrassed Pacifica and Mabel sitting in silence.


End file.
